Neverland
by eos nicte
Summary: Enzo está sólo en el mundo, así que su muerte no sería tan terrible. Junto a Damon ha sido capturado por un cazador de vampiros dispuesto a matarlos; se dirigen al hechizo que pesa sobre Mystic Falls, lo que les llevará a una muerte segura. Sin embargo, cuando Enzo está a punto de morir una imagen que no entiende viene a su mente: Lexi Branson junto a él, en Augustine, años atrás.
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: los personajes y hechos que podáis reconocer pertenecen a LJSmith y demás, no copyright infringement intended. El desarrollo de esta historia y su escritura, mine._

 _aviso: "Este fic participa del Reto Anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

 _dedicado a mis moderadoras del foro de tvd, a Beth Northman Salvatore porque esta pareja le empezó a gustar por un fic mío, y a Dovina por ser fan de mis "parejas raras" y porque sus reviews llegan justo a tiempo._

* * *

 **Neverland**

 _ **capítulo 1**_

 _There was a time when I was alone,_

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

" _Run, run, lost boy", they say to me._

 _ruth b._

 _._

 _._

Enzo había pasado casi una semana arrodillado y encadenado en ese cuartucho abandonado, vigilado por Tripp. El muy imbécil pensaba que dándole apenas un sorbo de sangre diario y haciéndole sangrar conseguiría respuestas. ¡Ja! Le subestimaba pensando así, para algo le habían servido las torturas diarias siendo experimento Augustine.

—Por última vez —graznó Tripp agarrándolo del pelo para hacer que le mirara y tendiendo un recipiente lleno de verbena hacia el rostro de Enzo—, ¿quiénes son tus amigos vampiros y dónde están?

Enzo apretó la mandíbula, llevaban así un par de horas y estaba empezando a cabrearse, se sentía ridículo y sólo tenía ganas de abrirle la garganta a ese cretino. Ni siquiera bebería de él, no quería tener una gota de sangre de un gilipollas como él en su cuerpo. Tripp pareció desesperarse ante su silencio y le dio un tirón más fuerte, obligándole a clavar la vista en el techo.

—¿Quién te convirtió en vampiro? ¡¿Quién te convirtió en vampiro?!

—No lo sé —gruñó Enzo en un tono apenas audible. Sus ganas de partirle el cuello al humano crecían por segundos.

Tripp, superado, volteó toda la verbena directamente sobre el rostro de Enzo.

Nada.

La piel del vampiro estaba casi intacta.

—Pero… ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo…? —murmuró confuso. Enzo sonrió de medio lado y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, fieros.

—Soy inmune a las torturas de capullos como tú —ronroneó, sintiendo que sus músculos se tensaban de furia. Había soportado ya demasiadas torturas a manos de los humanos y le hervía la sangre.

Tripp se recompuso como pudo y, asustado ante la especie de vampiro que tenía delante, tomó la resolución de matarlo enseguida. Si no podía matarlo con verbena o quemaduras, utilizaría el modo que nunca fallaba: devolverles al momento de su muerte original. Se alejó del vampiro y echó mano de su arma con rapidez, lo dormiría y lo cargaría en su furgoneta acondicionada. Le apuntó directamente al pecho y, agradecido porque las cadenas le impedían moverse ni un milímetro, le disparó el calmante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Enzo comenzó a parpadear sin ser capaz de enfocar la vista. Lo único de lo que era consciente era del traqueteo que lo balanceaba, y de las cadenas que le impedían levantar las manos más allá de sus rodillas. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que percibió su alrededor: estaba en la parte trasera de la furgoneta de Tripp, y… Damon estaba tirado a sus pies, inconsciente. ¿Damon?

No había que ser demasiado inteligente para saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Tripp, pero el pequeño cristal que le permitía comunicarse con el conductor le permitió ver el camino que seguían: se dirigían a Mystic Falls. Enzo se revolvió intentando partir las cadenas que le aprisionaban las muñecas pero era imposible, _"putos cazadores de vampiros…",_ pensó. Si no conseguía salir de allí, y sacar a Damon, ese hijo de puta les metería en el pueblo, que estaba hechizado por los viajeros para que ningún vampiro entrara allí. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Muy sencillo: volverían a morir, y esta vez de forma definitiva. Un leve quejido le sacó de sus pensamientos, sabiendo que Damon había despertado.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente.

—¿Enzo? —parpadeó Damon con el ceño fruncido, desorientado. Algo tambaleante se incorporó del suelo de la furgoneta, sentándose—. Vaya, esto me trae recuerdos —ironizó mirándose las cadenas de las manos, ocultando el nerviosismo que eso sembraba en su interior.

Enzo estaba completamente inmóvil, apoyando los brazos sobre las piernas separadas, con las manos entrelazadas. Parecía una postura casual, pero en su interior se debatía entre el odio y la lealtad a Damon. Vaya, al final iban a morir juntos de todas formas. Parecía que el destino sí existía después de todo, escaparon a la muerte en Augustine, pero no había sido más que retrasar el momento. Bien, al menos Damon moriría.

—Me alegro de que te hayas despertado, _amigo_ —replicó con retintín—. Aunque me temo que esta va a ser una reunión muy breve; estamos yendo directamente a Mystic Falls, conocida por sus puentes, el encanto de un pequeño pueblo y un increíble hechizo exterminador de vampiros —canturreó con una mueca de ironía.

—Stefan me podría haber avisado de que había un cazador de vampiros en el pueblo —susurró Damon con seriedad, recordando las torturas del pasado.

—Probablemente se le olvidó porque estaba muy ocupado siendo el responsable de que yo vuelva a ser un prisionero —musitó Enzo y sonrió algo sarcástico, aunque su tono no llegó a sonar tan cortante como hubiera deseado.

—¿Por qué haría eso Stefan?

—Probablemente esté celoso de mi acento —bromeó, haciendo que Damon volteara sus ojos irritado—. O quizás lo hiciera porque maté a su nueva novia —sonrió Enzo de nuevo.

—Sí, esa podría ser la razón —replicó Damon fastidiado, apoyándose sobre los codos, todavía recostado en el suelo de la furgoneta.

El sonido metálico producido por el traqueteo del vehículo era lo único que rompía el silencio que se había creado, además del leve silbido musical de Tripp. Enzo bufó fastidiado, no les podía quedar demasiado para llegar a Mystic Falls; vaya, cuando por fin conseguía ser libre acababa muerto. No era pesimista, en absoluto, lucharía si tuviera una mísera oportunidad, pero después de tantos años en Augustine había aprendido a detectar cuándo estaba a punto de morir. De repente la furgoneta dio un frenazo, con lo que ambos se incorporaron ligeramente nerviosos por no saber qué ocurría, todo lo que sabían era que no habían llegado al pueblo, porque todavía respiraban.

—Buenas tardes, intentaba llevar a un amigo a una fiesta y se nos ha parado el coche. ¿Crees que nos podrías ayudar a salir de aquí? —escuchaban aguantando el aliento cómo Alaric hablaba con Tripp en la ventanilla delantera.

—No sé nada sobre coches —escuchaban cómo se excusaba Tripp con nerviosismo.

Ni Damon ni Enzo osaban moverse, temerosos de romper la única oportunidad que tenían de salir de allí con vida. Tenían los músculos en tensión, preparados para salir con rapidez en cuanto tuvieran una mínima ocasión.

—Bueno, tal vez nos podrías llevar, entonces —insistía Alaric presionando al cazador de vampiros.

—¿Quién es ese? —le preguntó Enzo a Damon sin ocultar su preocupación, odiaba no saber qué estaba pasando y se removía en el sitio con nerviosismo.

—Ric. Trama algo —susurró Damon igual de intrigado—, y mejor que sea algo bueno, el muy capullo me lo debe.

—Perdona, tengo un poco de prisa —oían que se excusaba de nuevo Tripp, y era evidente que estaba cerca de perder el control.

—Sí, nosotros también —musitó Alaric.

Escucharon cómo un fuerte golpe partía la ventanilla, varios puñetazos y algunos quejidos. Un disparo, más golpes, y la furgoneta dio un fuerte tirón hacia delante arrancando a gran velocidad, haciendo que casi cayeran. Enzo y Damon se miraron con seriedad, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo, cuando un fuerte golpe hizo que la furgoneta diera varias vueltas y volcara contra el asfalto.

En el instante en que el vehículo dio un último golpe contra el suelo, dejándolos contra el que era el techo, supieron que habían cruzado la frontera a Mystic Falls. Damon rugió con un quejido de dolor, al tiempo que una mancha de sangre nacía en su pecho, como si acabara de recibir un disparo. Enzo en cambio no emitía sonido alguno, tenía los ojos cerrados y la única señal de que estaba vivo era una tos continua acompañada de sangre. No podía ni sostenerse el pecho para amortiguar aquella tortura dado que las cadenas ahora mantenían sus manos en alto.

—¿Y he vuelto del Otro Lado para esto? —gruñó Damon con fastidio, con la mano bordeando la quemazón del disparo que le quitó la vida alguna vez.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de ruidoso sufrimiento, frente a él Enzo no podía ni eso, estaba tan débil que sólo podía hundirse en el dolor hasta ahogarse.

—La tuberculosis tampoco fue divertida la primera vez —consiguió musitar Enzo, tras lo que volvió a sumirse en un silencio angustioso, manteniendo la quietud en parte porque estaba demasiado débil y en parte para ganar tiempo evitando un esfuerzo que le robaría los pocos segundos que le quedaban.

Intentaba aguantar la tos, sabiendo que cada vez que tosía destrozaba un poco más sus órganos, sin embargo no dejaba de fracasar en su intento; sentía que le ardían los pulmones con un dolor atroz, pero sin duda lo peor era la certeza de que moriría y esta vez sería para no despertar jamás. Él, que siempre había tenido esperanza en el futuro, cerraba los ojos para siempre, tras una vida que dudosamente le había reportado algo más que soledad y dolor.

Enzo comenzó a sentir ganas de dormir, como si un suave velo le cubriera el rostro y dejara de sentir su cuerpo con tanta intensidad; escuchaba su propia tos húmeda y los quejidos de Damon, pero él casi podía sonreír en aquel estado de apacible aturdimiento en el que entraba. Un ruido a su izquierda llegó hasta sus oídos, como si estuviera a mil kilómetros de allí.

—No, no, sácale a él —le pidió Damon a su hermano Stefan, que había abierto la furgoneta para sacarlos.

Stefan partió la cadena que aprisionaba a Enzo, pero a pesar de que nada lo retuviera ya el vampiro no se movió, tenía los ojos abiertos pero parecía no ver.

—Joder… —se preocupó Damon antes de aullar de dolor al incorporarse.

Enzo sintió que algo tiraba de él, pero cuando intentó enfocar la vista una imagen vino a su cabeza: unos barrotes que reconocería toda su vida, los barrotes de su celda en Augustine, y la celda frente a la suya, vacía. Otra imagen se superpuso a la anterior, no como algo nítido, sino rodeado de flashes y algo borrosa, pero pudo reconocer aquel rostro redondeado y una larga melena rubia: era aquella chica que volvió con ellos del Otro Lado a través de Bonnie, esa amiga de Stefan, solo que en la imagen que se reproducía en su cabeza la chica tenía el pelo ondulado, y le miraba con preocupación y urgencia a través de los barrotes.

Toda imagen se esfumó de la mente de Enzo en cuanto sintió un golpe en el rostro y la hierba arañándole la cara. A su lado Stefan y Damon, también en el suelo, hacían amago de incorporarse. Enzo se llevó la mano al pecho, la quemazón había disminuido considerablemente hasta desaparecer y unos metros más allá de ellos Alaric recuperaba su vida como mortal gracias a Jo y Luke Parker, haciendo que los hermanos Salvatore se acercaran hasta él. Sin embargo, Enzo no pudo más que incorporarse y quedarse allí parado con la mirada perdida y un rostro confuso; él no recordaba haber hablado con esa chica, ni mucho menos haberla visto en Augustine, ¡si ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Pero de alguna manera… en su interior parecía que ella le fuera familiar, como si aquellas imágenes que había visto le parecieran familiares. Seguía sin entender a qué venían aquellas imágenes de su cabeza ni por qué…

—Vamos a casa, Stefan en un habitual alarde de bondad ha prometido no matarte —le sonrió Damon con sorna.

Sin embargo Enzo no le escuchaba, había vuelto la vista hacia el cartel que rezaba "Bienvenido a Mystic Falls". No entendía por qué esa chica había venido a su mente pero sabía que tenía que ver con el hechizo de los viajeros.

—¡Venga, tío! —le tiró del brazo Damon hasta que Enzo se dio la vuelta y siguió a los hermanos, que caminaban por mitad de la carretera.

—Damon… —masculló Enzo algo fastidiado por necesitar su ayuda—, ¿cómo se llama la amiga de Stefan, esa chica rubia?

—¿Lexi? —le miró Stefan con algo de furia contenida.

—Lexi… —musitó Enzo intentando buscar en sus recuerdos, pero no había nada excepto la imagen que había acudido a su mente en la frontera.

Tal vez… tal vez si volvía a entrar en Mystic Falls…

 _._

* * *

 _bienvenidos a una nueva aventura,_

 _se aceptan sugerencias, críticas..._

 _gracias por leer,_

 ** _eos._**


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 ** _capítulo 2_**

 _._

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes_

 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 _-ruth.b._

.

La taza de café que tenía delante, hacía horas que había dejado de estar humeante.

Enzo no podía parar de pensar en el rostro, borroso, de esa chica. Sus rizos rubios se enredaban una y otra vez en su memoria, hasta que todo se volvía una maraña indescifrable. Y entonces todo comenzaba de nuevo.

¿De verdad había estado en Augustine con él? Enzo podría haber apostado su propia vida a que nunca antes, hasta hacía unos meses, había visto a esa chica; y no hubiera tenido miedo de morir ni por un segundo. Sin embargo, desde que atravesó la frontera de Mystic Falls su cabeza no dejaba de repetir esa imagen en bucle.

Unos rizos rubios.

Los barrotes de su celda en Augustine.

Un escozor infernal en la garganta.

Mugre. Heridas. Dolor.

Y esa mujer acercándose a él desde el pasillo, con tremenda suavidad —la recordaba con una lentitud desmesurada, casi como una película antigua, ajada...—. Y cuando iba a ver su rostro, todo era borroso. Sin embargo... Sabía que era ella, la amiga de Stefan: Lexi.

No lo comprendía, ni siquiera conocía a esa chica, pero lo cierto es que en cuanto esas imágenes golpearon su mente la noche anterior por primera vez... Su cuerpo se relajó, como si pudiera confiar en ella; hicieron que un brote cálido naciera en su pecho, como si por un instante... se llenara el hueco que siempre había acarreado en su interior.

—Tú, capullo, si se te ha vuelto a apagar el cerebro avisa, eh. No sabía que el tifus fuera tan efectivo —ironizó Damon sacándole de sus pensamientos.

El pecho de Enzo tembló en un gruñido.

 _No. Déjate de sensiblería, Enzo. El agujero de tu pecho, ese gran desgarrón casi quirúrgico que te destroza a cada movimiento, lo abrió Damon el día que mató a Maggie._

Damon no sólo lo había abandonado en ese infierno de torturas, sino que le había quitado a la única persona que se había preocupado por él en toda su vida, la enfermera de Augustine, Maggie. Su única esperanza. Lo único que le mantuvo con vida.

Enzo se levantó de la silla.

Debía descubrir porqué había visto aquello y, sobre todo, qué tenía que ver Augustine en todo eso. Así es que, pasando por delante del café frío y un Damon con la palabra en la boca, abrió la puerta del apartamento de Alaric para salir de ahí.

—Oh, tranquilo, amigo. Ni siquiera quería acompañarte —musitó Damon sarcástico, con la vista clavada en la puerta de entrada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tal vez… puede que Enzo se estuviera autosugestionando, pero estaba convencido de que al otro lado de la frontera de Mystic Falls se encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Estás loco —farfulló Luke, erguido junto a Enzo, ambos a un par de metros de la frontera. — ¿No puedes hacerlo tú solo?

—Voy a estar al borde de la muerte, así que no, no podré sacarme a mí mismo de ahí.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo quien te ayude? Es porque nadie más quiere, ¿verdad? Juegas con los humanos y los vampiros que te conocen jamás se la jugarían por ti.

—Tú lo has dicho, mis amigos son vampiros, no pueden atravesar la frontera y vivir para contarlo.

—Por unos segundos podrían, ¿no fue así ayer?

Enzo giró la vista hacia Luke, y clavó una mirada depredadora en sus ojos.

—Eres brujo, este hechizo no te afecta, por eso estás aquí. Limítate a ayudarme. Gracias —murmuró casi en un gruñido.

Luke dio por zanjada la discusión. Con razón nadie se jugaba el pellejo por ese gilipollas.

—Oh. Y si tu plan es dejarme morir, te aconsejo que lo reconsideres —volvió a mirarle Enzo, esta vez con un esbozo de sonrisa, fingiendo que no mentía—. Sé que tanto a ti como a tu gemela os está buscando papi. Le he dejado órdenes a Damon de que os lleve ante él si no me salvas la vida.

Luke bufó.

—¿Damon? ¿El mismo que te abandonó en Augustine dejándote a manos de unos asesinos?

—Damon, el mismo que por tu culpa y la de tu gemela acabó encerrado en un mundo prisión, donde su mejor amiga sigue encerrada. Ese Damon. —Luke tragó saliva— Te aseguro que le encantará tener una excusa para matarte.

—Bien, ¿vas a cruzar o no? —murmuró Luke con fastidio. Quería acabar cuanto antes con esa locura.

Enzo le miró por última vez y volvió la vista al frente.

Avanzó un paso.

Otro.

Dio un último paso, y atravesó la frontera.

Luke vio que, en cuanto Enzo puso en pie dentro de Mystic Falls, un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con fuerza en el pecho. Un sonido de ahogo le llegó a los oídos.

Enzo sintió una daga atravesándole los pulmones, y la boca se le llenó de una humedad espesa. Las rodillas le fallaron, y cayó al suelo. El dolor le desgarraba al pecho como abriéndole en canal desde dentro. No podía pensar en nada, y no recordaba dónde estaba. Apenas podía respirar, y los ojos se le cerraron.

Unas luces parpadeantes, algo borroso, y un murmullo tranquilizador, lejano pero constante. Enzo hablaba con una enfermera de Augustine, esa chica rubia. Enzo le dijo que llevaba allí quince años, y gruñó algo sobre Damon y su huída. Llevaba un año dándole su ración de sangre, y Enzo se moría.

Luke tragó saliva.

Enzo estaba tirado en su celda, cubierto de sangre. Estaba demasiado débil para incorporarse. Sentía un dolor atroz en el ojo, y sabía que se lo habían seccionado. Lexi le trataba con bastante cercanía y parecía que se conocían de antes.

Luke bufó a un sólo paso de entrar en la frontera. No sabía si Enzo había conseguido lo que necesitaba o no, pero iba a sacarlo de ahí en ese mismo instante. Estaba tirado en el suelo, y ya ni siquiera tosía sangre. Estaba sorprendido del mal estado en que se encontraba Enzo. ¿Los vampiros no eran invencibles?

Lexi se abrió una herida en un dedo y, desde el otro lado de los barrotes, le acarició con suavidad el rostro. Enzo sentía que el dolor se aliviaba, como si le estuviera curando las heridas de la tortura con su sangre. Ella le murmuraba algo ininteligible.

Luke arrastró el cuerpo inerte de Enzo, hasta sacarlo de Mystic Falls. Es cierto, ese vampiro no le caía bien, nada bien, pero estaba impresionado, casi horrorizado por el estado en que se encontraba. De un segundo a otro había caído al suelo y no había parado de toser sangre durante un minuto, hasta que dejó de emitir sonido alguno, como si estuviera…

Muerto.

Definitivamente.


	3. Chapter 3

_n/a: a Noe, por leerme siempre. gracias._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **capítulo 3**_

 ** _._**

 _Give me any kind of proof_

 _this is not a dream_

 _-paramore._

 _._

Se llevó el pañuelo de papel a la boca y volvió a toser sangre una vez más.

Damon no dejaba de observarle con los ojos entrecerrados mientras daba un trago de bourbon.

—¿Podrías descomponerte en otro sitio? Es un ruido molesto.

Enzo se estiró un poco más, erguido frente a la ventana mirando al exterior. Al instante otra imagen que jamás había visto antes golpeó su mente.

Él desde un rincón de su celda en Augustine vislumbraba a Lexi, vestida de enfermera, bebiendo un diminuto vaso de verbena —Enzo conocía bien ese olor— frente al doctor que le desfiguraba el cuerpo todos los días a él mismo.

—Si lo que quieres es morir sólo tienes que pedirlo —gruñó Stefan a un lado del salón del apartamento de Alaric.

Enzo no entendía de dónde salían todas esas imágenes que él no recordaba pero que le parecían tan vívidas y al mismo tiempo tan… familiares. ¿Era posible que él hubiera vivido todo aquello y lo hubiera olvidado? O tal vez fuera una trampa, Silas había sido capaz de engañar a casi todos los vampiros que él conocía metiéndose en sus mentes.

Se volteó y se apoyó sobre la barra de bebidas desde la que Damon le vigilaba.

—¿Cómo ha podido Elena borrar todo recuerdo de ti? —le interrogó directo.

—Es una desagradecida, ¿no crees?—canturreó sarcástico elevando su vaso.

Enzo tragó saliva conteniéndose, no estaba para escuchar las ironías de su antiguo amigo. Le insistió con una mirada arisca, y Damon se removió.

—Alaric. Una… brujita psicótica le transformó en vampiro Original. Mi querido y leal amigo se metió en la cabecita de Elena y… ¡pum! —musitó Damon moviendo la mano teatralmente—, a la mierda el pasado.

No es que Enzo supiera demasiado sobre la amiga de Stefan pero no tenía noticia de que fuera una Original.

—¿Lexi es un vampiro corriente o…?

—No te atrevas a nombrarla o despídete de tu cuello —gruñó Stefan dando un paso contenido hacia él. Hablaba muy en serio.

—Con colmillos y un gran gusto por la sangre, si te refieres a eso —ironizó Damon ácido, dedicándole una sonrisa ladina que no le llegaba a los ojos—. No me digas que ella tiene algo que ver con tus maravillosos intentos de suicidio.

Enzo cambió el peso de pierna.

—Si yo hubiera olvidado algo que quisiera recordar, ¿Alaric podrí…?

—Alaric se convirtió en humano al pasar la frontera para salvarnos el culo a ti y a mí. Y aun así no creo que te hubiera ayudado a nada.

Bien, estaba claro que de esos dos no iba a obtener ninguna solución; sin embargo a cada vez que había cruzado la frontera notaba que las visiones que tenía aumentaban, incluso cuando dejaba de estar bajo el hechizo de los viajeros. La verdad, no es que le entusiasmara la idea de sentir el tifus de nuevo acabando con su vida, pero necesitaba completar sus recuerdos, si algo había ocurrido en Augustine y alguien le había hecho olvidarlo sin duda era algo importante, así que no podría descansar hasta recordarlo todo.

Además de descubrir quién era esa tal Lexi. Necesitaba entender quién era, y por qué la había visto con un uniforme de Augustine. Necesitaba saber si era de los buenos o si había dejado una de aquellas bestias cazadoras de vampiros con vida; después de todo Lexi no sería el primer vampiro que perseguía a los de su propia especie.

Enzo se acercó hacia la puerta de entrada y buscó en su móvil el contacto de Luke Parker.

—¿Vas a volver a intentar matarte? Porque estás a punto de conseguirlo —el portazo de salida interrumpió los gruñidos de Damon—. Capullo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Escúchame bien —musitó Enzo amenazante—, si no me ayudas sé perfectamente dónde encontrar a tu aque… ¡ARGH!

Enzo soltó de inmediato a Luke, que le atravesaba con la mirada. Si ese puto vampiro creía que estaba indefenso ante él es que subestimaba la magia.

O eso creía Luke.

Hasta que Enzo alzó la cabeza resistiéndose al dolor del hechizo.

—Olvídalo —gruñó áspero—, voy a arrancarte la tráquea yo mismo.

Luke sintió cómo Enzo se abalanzaba sobre él, con los colmillos al descubierto y pequeñas venas negras bajo sus ojos.

—¡T-te ayudaré! —balbuceó Luke como le fue posible—. Te ayudaré.

Enzo soltó un gruñido, retrayendo los colmillos, con una mirada fiera todavía clavada en su presa, conteniéndose para no continuar con su ataque.

—No habrá una segunda oportunidad —le advirtió dándose la vuelta lentamente—. Andando.

Joder, pues sí que debieron torturarle aquellos humanos para que fuera capaz de soportar su hechizo; la verdad, era la primera vez que Luke veía algún vampiro capaz de hacer eso.

Caminaron durante unos cuantos minutos en silencio, aunque se encontraban cerca de la frontera. Enzo andaba con paso firme, sin dudar en ningún momento, y Luke le seguía sin una pizca de entusiasmo, pero con un cabreo palpable.

En cuanto tuvieron delante el cartel de bienvenida a Mystic Falls, Enzo se detuvo, justo a un paso de la frontera.

—Puede que tenga que atravesar la frontera varias veces, y si estoy demasiado tiempo… no aguantaré —comentó Enzo con naturalidad haciendo que Luke bufara—. Así que sácame enseguida, veinte segundos como máximo.

—Dios…

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Enzo se volteó y dio un paso. La verdad es que Luke se dio la vuelta para no tener que ver aquella tortura una vez más, y comenzó a contar para sí mismo.

El suelo desapareció bajo sus pies, y una llamarada de cuchillas trepó por su garganta.

Barrotes y oscuridad. Un dolor agonizante recorriéndole las venas. Una mano le acariciaba el pelo. "Ese momento jamás ocurrió. Olvida todo recuerdo de mí" le susurraba Lexi acuclillada ante él. La voz de su torturador a lo lejos, y la chica de los bucles rubios desapareció.

 _"_ _12…" "13…"_ A tomar por culo, no dejaba de oírle toser ni un solo segundo, lo sacaría de ahí. Luke se dio la vuelta y… sintió un nudo en la garganta. Enzo estaba cubierto de su propia sangre. Corrió hacia él y lo cogió por los hombros. Jamás supo que tenía tanta fuerza pero tiró de él y en un segundo lo había sacado de allí. Ese tío estaba a punto de morir.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y no pronunciaba palabra. No emitía sonido alguno y Luke se removió. Estaba muerto. Joder, estaba muerto.

Enzo entreabrió los ojos.

—Ayúdame a…—comenzó a toser una cantidad de sangre preocupante, y se limpió con naturalidad— pasar o-otra vez.

—¿Estás loco? —musitó Luke con un hilo de voz.

¿Acaso ese tío no veía que estaba a punto de morir? Por mucho que fuera un vampiro, tenía un límite. Dios… Luke no sabía qué clase de recuerdos pretendía recuperar Enzo pero sin duda debían ser muy importantes para él.

El vampiro, viendo que Luke estaba paralizado, comenzó a arrastrarse entre su propia sangre, luchando con casi su último aliento para traspasar la frontera… Luke no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ese hombre, era incapaz de ver al "gilipollas" que todos —incluído él— habían juzgado, sólo veía a un hombre tenaz jugándose la vida.

Así que corrió a ayudarlo a levantarse para que entrara de nuevo a Mystic Falls.

Enzo dio dos pasos dentro del pueblo y comenzó a toser descontroladamente; la sangre salió a borbotones de su boca.

Un golpe sacudió su cuerpo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, o tal vez era un trozo de pulmón.

Sentía como si algo le arrastrara hacia el fondo de un océano, y sus pulmones se llenaran de agua.

Una bruma de dolor le barrió.

Dejó de ver.

Algo se movió. El asfalto le arañaba la cara.

Una leve luz a su alrededor. Hedor y sangre. Pudo vislumbrar a la chica de los rizos rubios frente a él, abriéndole la puerta de su celda. "Corre, Enzo", le susurró ella. Se vio a sí mismo huyendo de Augustine, saliendo a la noche de un mundo libre.

Para no volver nunca.

—¿Enzo? —musitó Luke con angustia.

El vampiro abrió los ojos, y comprobó que, para su sorpresa, podía respirar.

—Se acabó, Enzo. No voy a ayudarte más. Un segundo más en la frontera y morirás. Paso de que Damon la tome conmigo porque seas un puñetero suicida. Lo siento, pero se acabó.

Si bien era cierto que Enzo no podía levantarse del suelo, estaba vivo. Y aunque era bastante consciente de que no podría volver a pasar la frontera de nuevo —no si quería seguir con vida, y ahora tenía una razón para ello—, había recuperado todos los recuerdos que necesitaba.

Ahora sabía quién era Lexi: la mujer que le devolvió la libertad.


End file.
